Nassau County Route 1
Nassau County Route 1 (also known as Nassau CR 1 or CR 1) is a 17 miles long approximately north-south county highway in Nassau County, Long Island, NY. It runs straight from Centre Island Road in Centre Island, LI to Lido Boulevard in Point Lookout, LI. It was first assigned in 1958 as part of the Nassau County Route System and the Long Island State Highway Renumbering in order to provide a new series of roads in the New York metropolitan area. Route description Nassau County Route 1 (CR 1) begins in Centre Island, LI, NY as Centre Island Road, a single lane road through the village of Centre Island continuing northwest to the town of Bayville, LI becoming Bayville Road. Approaching Bayville Road, CR 1 continues west and turns southwest and becomes Lattingtown Road for about three-quarters of a mile. CR 1 then continues southwest for about 0.3 miles as Skunks Misery Road and proceeds southeast as Glen Cove Avenue for approximately one-quarter mile before turning back south becoming Glen Cove Road for the next 7 miles. Continuing south, CR 1 follows Glen Cove Road for approximately 7 miles and passes through a few major junctions with NY 107 (Cedar Swamp Road), NY 25A (Northern Boulevard), Interstate 495 (Long Island Expressway), NY 25 (Jericho Turnpike), Northern State Parkway (NY 908G), and Nassau County Route 25 (Old Country Road). Passing through CR 25 (Old Country Road) in Garden City, LI, CR 1 continues past Old Country Road and becomes Clinton Street for approximately one mile and passes through a junction with NY 24 (Hempstead Turnpike) and continues further south as Clinton Road. For about one-quarter mile CR 1 continues south as Greenwich Street in Hempstead, LI and turns southwest for about two blocks before becoming Long Beach Road. CR 1 continues further south as Long Beach Road for about 9 miles until splitting routes with Nassau County Route 1A (Austin Boulevard) in Long Beach, LI. Before Long Beach Road (CR 1) splits with Austin Boulevard (CR 1A) in Oceanside, LI, CR 1 then makes a sharp right turn to the southwest and follows Long Beach Road before meeting once again with its spur route CR 1A (Austin Boulevard) about 1 mile ahead. After Long Beach Road meets once again with CR 1A (Austin Boulevard), Long Beach Road (CR 1) continues south as Long Beach Boulevard and crosses a bridge over the Great South Bay entering the city of Long Beach, Long Island and finally turns east to Park Avenue for about 1 mile and finally becomes Lido Boulevard before reaching its southern terminus in Point Lookout, Long Island. CR 1 finally ends at its current southern terminus as a dead-end street for the area of the unbuilt Point Lookout Bridge as a possible extension for CR 1 to Jones Beach via the Bay Parkway at Jones Beach State Park. History To Be Continued. Major intersections The entire route is in Nassau County. See also * Coming Soon. * External links # Coming Soon. # References # Coming Soon. # ©2017 Nassau County Routes Wiki. ©2017 Nassau County Routes Forum. ©2017 Iannielli Corporation LLC. ©2017 Matty Iannielli Productions. (Mattyian1208). The End Matty Iannielli